


Crazy Uncles

by TyrannoVox



Series: Chronicles of Hotshot [2]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Crazy Cyclonus, Hotshot as a Sparkling, M/M, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: With Megatron and Starscream, bringing their Hotshot home, Cyclonus and Demolisher coming over was bound to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's been a very long time! Forgive me, i didn't have the muse to do this but here it is! Now, I dunno if this will follow the series precisely like the show or not. So, if this takes in a completely different direction, don't be surprised!

_**Megatron's home, Kaon** _

"How much longer until they get here?" Starscream asked as he held and fed Hotshot. It had been a few weeks since they brought the sparkling home and was now waiting for their friends to come over. Megatron walked over to him, and ghosted a claw across the seeker's wing.

"They'll get here soon Starscream. You know how far away they live."

Starscream only grumbled and finished feeding Hotshot. The sparkling chirped before letting out a small burp.

"Oh my precious Starscream, We're here~!" A voice called as the front door opened and shut. Cyclonus and Demolisher walked into the living room and the helicopter-bot went straight for Starscream.

"Looky at him. He's so cute!" Cooed Cyclonus as he wiggled a finger in front of of Hotshot's face. Hotshot clicked and grabbed the finger with his tiny hands and brought the finger close to his face.

"Hello little Hotshot, it's your fun uncle Cyclonus! Over there is is your less fun uncle, Demolisher."

"Hey! I can be fun!" Demolisher huffed.

"Suuure." Grinned Cyclonus.

Hotshot stared up at Cyclonus and Demolisher before letting out a small whirl and snuggle into Starscream's chest.

"Awwww! Demolisher, we should have our own sparkling!" Cyclonus stated excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sooner or later." Demolisher rolled his optics.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Megatron said.

"Fiiine." Cyclonus grumbled.

"Let's go, I need to put Hotshot down for recharge in a few."

Demolisher and Cyclonus said their goodbyes before heading out, leaving the two creators to put Hotshot to sleep.


End file.
